Systems for drilling and operating oil and gas wells include various types of piping, referred to generally as “tubulars.” Tubulars may include drill pipe, casing, production tubing and other threadably connectable oil and gas well structures. Drill pipe may be used and stored as sections, or “stands,” of two or more individual tubulars connected together. Multiple stands may be stored vertically on the drilling rig. The pipe stands are typically placed upright on the drillfloor, with their upper ends held in place by a structure known as a fingerboard. A fingerboard typically includes a plurality of elongated “fingers,” with each space between adjacent fingers capable of receiving multiple stands of pipe. The fingerboards separate the stored pipe stands into rows and prevent the pipe stands from falling over. Rather than balancing upright, individual pipe stands may lean within the fingerboard.